


Out and About

by Gnomedrawing



Series: Wee Folk Link [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fabric Art, Fanart, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/pseuds/Gnomedrawing
Summary: Some modes of transport and a couple of foes.
Series: Wee Folk Link [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762612
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Climbing

Back when he'd only a stick to his name.

Before he had even that.


	2. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just try not to run into trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully they aren't too blurry. The photo quality isn't as good as I thought.


	3. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a small kale plant growing randomly by the river. I think the sail is a hazelnut leaf.


	4. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just trying to get somewhere. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is the image quality on some of these worse?


End file.
